How Lovely You Are
by for you to notice
Summary: We're both gonna get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I could go on all night. BL oneshot


_This is a missing scene sort of deal. Call it what they couldn't put on t.v. I'm willing to admit it's smut; I just hope you're going to enjoy it. I don't own anything, but I'm willing to help Mark Schwann develop a Brooke and Lucas porn spin-off._

"We're both gonna get pneumonia. But if you need to hear why I love you, I could go on all night."

"You did pretty good." Brooke smiled, licking the water drops off her lips. She blinked several times so she could actually see the way he was staring at her. Staring like he was scared that she was going to walk away. Staring like he actually meant the romantic comedy words he said. Staring like he wanted to ravage her in the soaking wet bushes a few feet away. Brooke bit her lip and stepped forward, grabbing his slippery shoulder and taking hold of his even slipperier lips. He was thankful to be able to close his eyes from the beating rain, even more thankful that he could pull her in close against him.

Her hand came between them, gently stroking his chest as Lucas relaxed and wrapped his arm around her back. Brooke pulled back and swallowed.

"Let's go." She smiled again, struggling to keep her lips closed over her teeth. Lucas wasn't as lucky, his lips spreading across his face, his arm leading her back the way she had run a few minutes earlier.

They ran like they were in love, not breaking contact even once, Lucas looking back to her, making sure she was still with him. They finally got underneath the porch roof, both panting hard. Brooke opened the unlocked door and left it open for Lucas as she shivered her way inside. He closed it and caught the towel she threw him.

Brooke unzipped her worthless raincoat, her shirt underneath just as wet. She kicked off her shoes and socks too, her toes instinctively curling in from the cold. She wrapped the blanket from the couch around her shaking shoulders and walked over to Lucas, his button down stuck to his skin. Stripping it off, he pulled his tee shirt over his head, laying it flat on the kitchen counter. Brooke opened her arms and pulled him in under the blanket, his goosebumps showing up as her warmth reminded him of how cold he was. He pressed his forehead against hers and caught his breath.

"So," Brooke asked. "You really mean all that stuff you said?"

Lucas exhaled and moved their heads in syncopation. "Every word."

She couldn't seem to stop smiling, rolling their foreheads against each other's so that their mouths would meet again. She sucked him in, breathed him in, and her hands lost their grip on the blanket as they abandoned it for his bare back. As soon as it fell, she felt shivers go throughout his body, so she turned around, leading him backwards toward her bedroom. Brooke kicked the door closed, sitting him down in front of her on the bed.

Their mouths had broken, so he just stared at her, cupping her cheek in his palm.

"You sure about this?" he whispered.

"That's what I was going to ask you," she whispered back, her smile returning.

"We don't have to do anything."

"Bullshit." Brooke giggled and crawled onto his lap, one leg on each side. She kissed him again, pushing his head to one side and threading her fingers through his drying hair.

Lucas pulled back his head, his breath heavy again. "I'm serious. This is a big deal. I mean, we haven't... since we got back together. If you want to wait, I do too."

"I don't want to wait." Brooke was sitting straight up, but she leaned in as she pushed him backward, her skin against his creating a whole different type of goosebumps. She sat back up, her thighs tightening around his hips, and stripped her shirt over her head. She was falling out of her bra, and she laughed again when she saw his willpower failing in its quest of looking at her face.

"Are you sure?" he asked her breasts. "Because we don't have to."

"Lucas? Luke." She caught his attention and brought it back to her eyes. "Do _you_ want to do this? Because if _you_ didn't, I can respect that. This is a very big step, and _I_ don't want to rush you. And if you're uncomfortable with turning down sex, we can tell everyone it was _me_ pushing _you_ away."

"I would never push you away."

"But you're not ready? That's fine. I'll just get out of these wet clothes, and... put on some dry ones." Brooke slid her knuckle down his cheek. "You're worth the wait, Lucas."

She pulled her leg off of him, using her hand for support, when he grabbed her waist, pulling her back against him. He pushed her face into his, his teeth grazing her lip as he opened her mouth with his tongue. His hand inched up her back, undoing her bra as it passed over. His arm extended around her, holding her tightly against as he turned them around, his necklace cold against her collarbone.

"So I guess you're ready," she murmured.

"If you're sure," he whispered, kissing her before he could hear her reply. His hands came down to the button of her jeans, easily getting it undone, but having a hard time pulling them down her hips. He tried, frustrated, to tug harder as his lips remained soft against hers, but gave up, tilted his head up and moved to her side, her head falling back against the pillow.

She squirmed, trying to help him, then arched her back, pushing her hips off the bed. Lucas swallowed, and then continued pulling her pants down her legs. She brought her feet up closer so he would be able to finish without moving, leaving her knees bent as he came back on top of her. He had his own button undone with one hand, as his other kept him from falling. She slid her hands between his jeans and boxers, skimming over his ass as she pushed them down to his ankles. He kicked them off, then turned his attention back to her. The rain and moonlight was still strong outside, so strong in fact that it reflected off her eyes, even her skin.

Lucas stroked her face, his hand trailing down her neck and chest. Brooke's eyes closed, his touch so gentle.

"You're so beautiful," he said, his voice slightly breaking.

She opened her eyes, enveloping them in his. She could barely think with their bodies this close, and the only thing she could possibly say was, "I love you."

It was his turn to be helpless against the smile coming to him. "I love you too."

"Stay here tonight. Even if the rain ever stops. I want to see you lying next to me in the morning."

He nodded and ducked his head to place a chaste kiss on her beckoning lips. Brooke hooked her finger and kept him against her, slipping her tongue easily into his innocent kiss. He lowered his weight onto his elbows, his fingers intertwining with her hair. She reached down, blinding searching for the waistband of her panties, bunching them as she pulled her legs up and out of them. He pretended to be too enthralled in her mouth to notice her hands on his hips, bringing down his boxers as well.

She brought her arms back up, wrapping them around his back, trying to get him as close to her as possible. Lucas sighed into her mouth and brought himself down into her, causing her jaw to fall open. Her chest arched closer to his as he came down again. Brooke clenched her eyes closed, wondering how she would ever get to sleep with someone that could make her feel so wonderful, in ecstasy and in love, lying next to her.

Brooke woke up in nothing but her underwear, a strong arm keeping her from being exposed. The blanket that wasn't really the reason she was feeling so warm was bunched around her waist. She turned around, lying on her other side so she could watch the star of her dreams inhale and exhale next to her. He was so innocent when he slept, his hair still damp against the back of his neck. It was really getting too long, and Brooke would take him to get it cut soon, threatening him with the prospect of not being able to repeat last night. Not that she would really have the ability to stop herself.

She wondered how it was possible someone like her could be lucky enough to have everything she could ever want sleeping next to her during the nights, wrapped in her in the evenings.

"It's not creepy that you watch me sleep," Lucas said, not opening his eyes.

"What?"

"Just trying to believe it." He smiled, smiling harder when she smacked his shoulder.

"I didn't know you were awake."

"Don't worry, I'll give you time to stash the ice pick before I open my eyes," he murmured, adjusting his head on the pillow.

"How did you know?"

"I told you. I know you I love everything about you. That means I know everything."

She sat up, her sheet laying in her lap, and leaned down, pressing her lips against his. He rolled over onto his back, giving her better access.

Brooke rested her chin down on his arm. "Mmm, did you know I was going to do that?"

"I assumed."

Brooke swung her leg over him, straddling his chest, then sliding her legs down his until she reached his toes. His eyes flashed open. Her body flush against his, her tongue teasing his lips, she asked, "What about that?"

"Totally predictable."

"Mm-hmm," she giggled, her teeth biting into her bottom lip. "I bet."

Lucas patted her hair down, bringing her head down to rest on his chest. "I could stay here all morning."

"Then do it."

"We have school in like... a half hour."

Brooke groaned, rubbing her cheek against him. "Well, then we can do this again tonight. And tomorrow night. And the next one, and the next one."

He smiled, his fingers still going through her dark hair. "It's a date."


End file.
